


Redenção

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rowena allows herself to care about tfw 2.0, Rowena as Michael, Rowena has nightmares, Rowena's redemption arc, Samwena, Sleeping Together, hug, samwitch, soft Rowena, they kiss, they love in secret
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: A maior prova de que alguém se importa é quando enfrentam seus próprios medo e limites para proteger quem se ama e Rowena faria qualquer coisa para manter sua família Team Free Will a salvo mesmo que ela jamais admita isso.





	Redenção

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot foi baseada nos episódios 07 e 14 da 14temporada de Supernatural. Pode haver spoilers.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem. Eu estava bastante sentimental quando eu escrevi isso e acho que pode estar mais melancólico do que eu esperava. Desculpa por isso.

\- Oh, oi. - Sam havia corrido para atender a porta esperando encontrar Rowena.  
Ele havia ligado a ela pois as coisas com Jack haviam fugido do controle e ele estava cada vez pior e não parecia ter mais nada o que fazer a não ser recorrer a ela.  
\- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. - Rowena desce rapidamente as escadas carregando sua mala de pano que continha tudo que ela precisava. - E eu trouxe o Livro dos Condenados. - Ela calmamente abre a mala sobre a mesa e tira o livro já o colocando sobre um canto livre da mesa.  
\- Que você roubou. - Sam aponta o dedo a ela com o cenho franzido.  
\- Que eu peguei emprestado. - Ela corrige. - E que foi graças a isso que consegui manter a fenda aberta para todas aquelas pessoas voltarem, mas nós podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde, mas então, quão doente o Dean está? - Ela pergunta preocupada o encarando no fundo dos olhos.  
\- Sobre isso... - Sam fala um pouco culpado sem conseguir a encarar.  
\- Oque? Isso é uma pegadinha Sam, eu achei que nós estávamos além disso. - Ela tenta começar a guardar as coisas dela de volta a mala quando Sam gentimente segura seu braço a fazendo o encarar.  
\- C-calma, e-eu não sei se você conhece nosso amigo Jack, mas ele está muito doente e ele é só uma criança mas também é o filho de Lucifer. - Sam fala apreensivo pela reação da ruiva ainda segurando em seu braço.  
\- Adeus. - Ela fala se afastando.  
\- E-ei ei, ele é uma pessoa incrível, sua mãe era um ótimo ser humano e Lucifer o tirou sua graça e está morto como você sabe. - Ele usa seu olhar mais pidão para a conquistar a ajudá-los.  
\- Esplêndido. Quanto antes melhor. - A bruxa resmunga com drama quando uma voz diferente a chama.  
\- Você pode estar certa, ainda estamos tentando descobrir isso. Eu sou o Jack. - Ele fala carregando um sorriso sincero no rosto. - Sam e Dean dizem coisas legais sobre você.  
\- Eles dizem? - Rowena pergunta surpresa sem esconder a reação inesperada.  
\- Você salvou todos nós do Apocalipse World. - O menor a encara como se ela fosse uma heroína o qual ele estava tendo o prazer de conhecer.  
\- Bem, isso é verdade. - Ela fala convencida encarando a Sam de canto e logo voltando seu olhar curioso ao nefilim a sua frente quando ele começa a tossir e Sam imediatamente corre para segura-lo e ela soube que nesse momento ela deveria ajudá-los e dar uma chance para conhecer Jack.  
O caçador calmamente acompanhou o nefilim até a enfermaria e pediu para que Rowena o examinasse, ela tentou rebater mas ao mesmo tempo não resistiu a Sam a implorando, ela amava quando ele implorava e então ela examinou o pequeno Jack e sentiu um leve pesar em ser quem daria a notícia de que se não resolvessem o que ele tivesse isso seria o fim dele.  
Por sorte depois de algumas pesquisas e ligações Castiel surgiu com a chance de conseguir algo com um xamã e ele mesmo se disponibilizou a ir alegando que era algo que precisava fazer e Dean e Jack saíram para uma viajem pai/filho, o mais velho sabia que devia isso a Jack e eles mereciam um tempo a sós. E novamente lá estava Sam e Rowena sozinhos no Bunker. A bruxa permanecia na enfermaria arrumando as coisas as quais ela tinha usado quando Sam aparece lá.  
Ela estava totalmente irritada com o fato de que ele a mentiu e a enganou e também ficou surpresa e odiou o fato de que confiava nele cegamente.  
\- Rowena, olha, me desculpa ter mentido pra você. - Sam calmanente se aproxima e senta na beirada da cama com o colchonete fino.  
\- Quando pediu para me juntar ao time tinha prometido que não haveria mentiras entre nós. - Ela o encara com raiva e os olhos quase fechados quando ela respira fundo e se apoia na mesa onde haviam suas coisas e o lança um olhar de desprezo. - Você podia ter falado a verdade.  
\- Você teria vindo? - Ele a encara de lado enquanto se apoia a seus cotovelos.  
\- Não. - Ela responde e ele da de ombros. Sam sabia que Rowena odiava Lucifer com toda sua força e que ela havia o confessado o quão assustada e indefesa estava, mas ele não poderia perder Jack, ele era como um filho para ele. - Por que eu ajudaria a cria desovada do Lucifer, oque garante que ele não faria a mesma coisa? - A ruiva questiona e o caçador reconhece o medo em sua voz.  
\- Olha, Rowena, Jack é comk um filho pra mim, ele é parte da nossa família também e ele está se esforçando muito para ser alguém melhor, eu não posso simplesmente o deixar morrer. - Sam levanta e a encara enquanto da de ombros tentando se explicar e se manter forte para não chorar.  
\- Eu tive um filho Samuel, eu sei exatamente como é. - Ela o encara com o cenho franzido e ainda um pouco brava.  
\- Por favor, Rowena, eu não posso mais perder ninguém. - A voz de Sam falhava e uma lágrima perdida escorreu em seu rosto, Rowena piscou algumas vezes para conferir oque estava vendo e genuinamente ficou pasma. - Desculpa ter mentido. - Ele não contém o choro e acaba fraquejando em sua frente. Sam estava sendo forte por muito tempo, tentando ajudar Dean com Michael que estava preso em sua cabeça, com a revolta dos demônios, tentando arranjar lugares para todos os caçadores que vieram do mundo apocalíptico, com todos os pesadelos que ainda o assombravam e então ele simplesmente cedeu e a ruiva por um impulso desconhecido se aproximou e o abraçou e então ele se desmanchou em lágrimas, a abraçando apertado assim como ela o abraçava, e mesmo que já estivesse estranho ambos ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo até Sam começar a se acalmar, a bruxa calmamente dizia que tudo ia ficar bem e fazia cafúnes no cabelo do maior antes de se afastarem um pouco do abraço, e foi quando seus olhos novamente se encontratam, e Sam encontrava nos olhos de Rowena o mesmo medo que ele tinha, a mesma dor, o arrependimento, a impotência, aquela culpa que tinham de carregar por coisas que jamais poderiam mudar ou apagar, ela estava tão vulnerável quanto ele e foi o suficiente para ambos se aproximarem até enfim seus lábios se tocarem num beijo lento e calmo, seus braços calmamente se entrelaçando em um abraço os trazendo para mais perto. Seus corpos tremendo e seus corações totalmente palpitante com o calor e sentimento que ascendia dentro do peito de ambos, seus lábios se moviam em perfeita sincronia na medida em que ele se intensuficava com o desejo que os deixava levar pelo sentimento, indo totalmente contra a razão do que julgavam certo e errado. Rowena pedia passagem com sua língua e Sam a cedia enquanto ambos se deliciavam nos beijo terno e apaixonado em meio ao gosto das lágrimas. Naquele momento nada mais além daquele beijo e daqueles sentimentos escondidos importava. Por fim o beijo acabou por falta de fôlego e ambos se entreolharam surpresos sem saber exatamente oque dizer ou fazer, porém apenas deixaram o momento fluir, as consequências disso seriam uma história para outra hora. Então sem mesmo se afastarem um do outro eles permaneceram abraçados e em silêncio, apenas como se pudessem fugir de todo o resto, como se aquele abraço e um ao outro fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo que ambos não sabiam que precisavam até terem.  
\- Sam? Rowena? - A voz distante se Castiel pode ser ouvida oque ligeiramente fez o casal se afastar e tomar consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo.  
\- Vamos, temos um nefilim pra salvar. - Rowena tosse falso e franze o nariz sorrindo de canto enquanto caminha até a porta.  
\- Obrigado. - Ele tosse falso também e sorri de canto a seguindo. Grato por ela os estar ajudando e por todo o resto. - Por tudo.  
\- Oh querido não me agradeça ainda, você já está me devendo muito, eu posso pensar em cobrar. - Ela da de ombros maliciosa enquanto sai pelo corredor, Sam bufa e sorri pela atitude esperada logo a seguindo até a sala. Eles tinham assuntos mais importantes a tratar.  
Algum tempo depois.  
\- Olá garotos. - Rowena aparece na sala em passos confiantes, suas mãos ensanguentadas entregavam ser a responsável por todos os caçadores mortos ali no Bunker e num flash de luz seus olhos brilharam em azul e no outro instante sumiram, era Michael.  
\- Michael! - Dean fala abismado tentando processar oque estava acontecendo.  
\- Pensei que fosse apreciar essa casca. - Michael fala com certo orgulho e superiodade enquanto ajeita uma das mangas do casaco de Rowena.  
\- Deixe ela ir. - Castiel fala com soberba encarando a Michael com desprezo.  
\- Por favor, ela aguenta mais do que parece. Deve ser as centenas de anos de magia. - Michael da de ombros e ri debochado.  
\- Rowena nunca o deixaria entrar. - Sam fala abismado, seu cenho franzido e seu coração pulsante.  
\- Ela não queria, mas bastou um pouco de chantagem para ela ceder. Eu apenas tive de ameaçar algo contra vocês e ela disse sim, mas ela sabia que eu não tinha intenção de cumprir minha promessa, ela tentou lutar contra mim, ela realmente achou que tivesse uma chance. - Michael da de ombros e revira os olhos com desdém.  
Sam permanecia boquiaberto pelas outras coisas que Michael continou dizendo antes de começar a os atacar sem mesmo os deixar com alguma forma de escapar ou reagir, eles grunhiam de dor chão, Michael parecia se divertir em os assistir implorarem por suas vidas até quando Jack tomou uma atitude e o enfrentou.  
\- Eu não serei desafiado por uma criança. - Michael para com raiva dando um golpe em Jack mas nem sequer o causou um arranhão.  
\- Eu não sou uma criança. Eu sou o filho de Lucifer. Eu sou um caçador. Eu sou um Wincherter. - Jack grita andando confiante em direção ao Michael, segurando na cabeça de Rowena e fazendo com que a graça de Michael pairasse pela sala enquanto calmamente era digerida por Jack depois de parte dela ter queimado.  
Nesse momento Jack mostrou suas asas e um clarão dourado iluminou a sala, todos encaravam assustados e com medo mas Jack os acalmou dizendo que Michael estava morto.  
Rowena ainda no chão tentava se levantar e tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo mas seu corpo e magia a trairam e aos poucos seus olhos novamente se fecharam. O caçador mais novo imediatamente correu para perto dela tentando a acordar sem qualquer sucesso, Sam a pegou no colo e encarou a Dean que sinalizou que ele tomaria conta de tudo. E então o maior foi até a enfermaria e a colocou sobre a cama, ajeitando os travesseiros para que ela estivesse confortável, ela ainda estava desacordada, seu pulso estava firme e ele não ousou soltar sua mão em nenhum momento, rezando para que ela acordasse logo.  
Ele já não mais podia conter suas lágrimas quando lembrava-se de todos os caçadores mortos os quais ele tinha jurado proteger, agora ele sabia que Jack havia queimado mais de sua alma e isso com certeza seria sinônimo para problemas e havia sua amiga em sua frente, ele mal foi capaz de acreditar que ela disse sim ao Michael para os proteger, ou por achar que Sam a mataria e consequentemente mataria Michael também, ela estava disposta a se sacrificar por eles, mas Sam jamais superaria perde-lá também. Eles já se conheciam a tantos anos e Rowena era parte do Team Free Will também, quando as coisas fugiam do controle era sempre para ela que ele ligava, e mesmo que ela resmungasse ela sempre vinha, mesmo tendo que enfrentar seus medos para isso, ela sempre vinha.  
Naquele momento tudo com que ele se preocupava era que ela estivesse bem, ele sabia que eles haviam desenvolvido algo especial, algo além de uma amizade, eles se compreendiam, ambos sabiam coisas que apenas eles tinham tido coragem de contar um ao outro, de contar suas experiências do trauma, dos seus medos, ou dos bons tempos que viviam juntos, cada flerte, cada tempo em que tinham de pesquisar juntos e havia toda aquela tensão no ar, ou toda vez que eles saiam para comemorar quando conseguiam derrotar um monstro, ela era capaz de o arrancar as risadas mais sinceras, e a vez ali, daquela maneira, frágil, desacordada, sensível, partiu seu coração.  
\- Sam? - A bruxa calmamente começa a despertar, sua visão ainda está embaçada mas aos poucos ela toma consciência da situação.  
\- Rowena, finalmente acordou. - Ele suspira aliviado e emocionando ainda segurando a mão dela. - Você está bem? - Ele pergunta preocupado colocando a mão em sua cabeça para checar a temperatura.  
\- E-eu, eu não sei. - Ela se senta na cama e observa ele segurando suas mãos antes de ela calmamente a puxar e ver todo o sangue em suas roupas e mãos, se lembrando do que aconteceu, um aperto afligiu seu coração e ela olhou a Sam com medo de seu julgamento. - Sam, eu sinto muito por eles. - Ela fala quase chorando, sua voz quase inaudível.  
\- Ei ei ei, tá tudo bem. - Sam fala sorrindo mesmo que seus olhos lacrimejassem. - Você precisa de algo? - Ele pergunta preocupado logo levantando e pegandon o copo de água que mais cedo havia pego e logo a alcançou, voltando então a se sentar ao seu lado na cama com a mão genuinamente apoiada em seu joelho. Rowena negou com a cabeça e apenas tomou um pouco da água calmamente antes de a devolver a pequena mesinha ao lado da cama. Seu olhar perdido vagava para um detalhe da coberta fina que estava sobre suas pernas, Sam esticou a mão para que ela a alcançasse a dele e enfim ele a segurou e a acariciu com o polegar, ambos se encarando envergonhadamente, como se pudessem ver o interior quebrado um do outro.  
\- Você quer tomar um banho? Suas roupas estão no seu quarto. - Ele olha para ela e a ve incomodada e assustada com aquele sangue. - Você precisa descansar. Dean e Cas estão tomando conta de tudo. - Ele se levanta e a ajuda a se levantar e se afasta assim que ela indica que está tudo bem. E então ela rapidamente parte para um banho quente, a água vermelha escorrendo por seu corpo seu corpo enquanto ela esfregava sua pele com raiva e chorava enquanto o fazia, a memória de cada um deles morrendo assombrava sua mente naquele momento, o silêncio parecia ensurdecedor e não tardou até ela voltar a seu quarto e por pedido de Sam passar a noite no Bunker até que estivesse totalmente bem.  
Ao meio da noite os pesadelos tomam conta dela e a levam oara lugares lembranças horríveis. Seus gritos foram o suficiente para acordar Sam que dormia ao quarto ao lado e ele rapidamente chegou ao quarto.  
\- Rowena, ei, é só um pesadelo. - Ele segura em seus ombros enquanto a pequena ruiva a sua frente chorava e tremia. - Tá tudo bem, eu to aqui. - O maior fala com calma enquanto segura novamente na mão dela. - Tá tudo bem. Ele fala baixinho e calmamente abraça a ruiva e assim que ele o faz ela o abraça com força, segurando firme no pijama do maior, as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas quando ela o poxou para mais perto. E ele a abraçou de volta, protegendo todo seu corpo em seus braços, acalentando-a e a acalmando.  
\- Por favor não me deixa sozinha. - Ela pede tão baixo, apenas o suficiente para ele escutar, naquele momento ela não se importou em ele a ver com medo, chorando, vulnerável e assustada, ela sentia que podia confiar nele e ele sabia que era privilegiado por isso.  
\- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha. - Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela e acaricia suas costas.  
\- Pode ficar aqui comigo? - A bruxa o encara com aqueles olhos cintilantes e Sam concorda com a cabeça então ele calmante levanta, desliga a luz e fecha a porta, calmamente se ajeitado ao lado dela.  
Sam sabia o quanto os pesadelos podiam ser terríveis e se de alguma maneira ele pudesse ajudar Rowena com eles ele com certeza o faria. - Obrigada. - Ela sussura quando ele a puxa de volta para o abraço e os dois permanecem ali deitados se encarando enquanto estavam abraçados, apenas a luz do abajur os iluminando, nenhuma palavra era dita pois não foi necessário, ele estava lá por ela.  
Calmamente eles se aproximaram de novo, a ruiva deitou sua cabeça no ombro do maior e ele a segurou com ambos os braços assim que beijou sua testa, ganhando assim a atenção da ruiva que o encarou e se perdeu em seus lábios. O maior gentilmente segurou o resto pálido e tristonho da ruiva e a deu um beijo de afeto e carinho, o qual não demorou muito mas foi o suficiente para confortar a ambos. E então permanecem assim, abraçados e fugindo dos seus medos na presença um do outro por que aquele parecia e era o melhor lugar pra eles.  
\- Eu nunca vou te deixar. - Ele sussura quando percebe que o corpo da ruiva relaxa e ela adormece, ela se sentia segura ali e ele percebeu e sorriu fraco antes de delsigar o abajur e a manter quente e acalentada perto dele.  
Eles não sabiam exatamente como ou quando os sentimentos um pelo outro começaram a surgir, não era como se eles pudessem ter o luxo do amor com a vida que levavam, mas simplesmente aconteceu, e por alguma razão nenhum dos dois estava surpreso por isso ter acontecido, pois no fundo era exatamente oque os dois ansiavam e precisavam, até mesmo pouparam explicações sobre isso, haviam certas que aconteciam da maneira que estavam destinadas a acontecer e elas apenas podiam ser sentidas, mesmo que num abraço numa noite desesparada.

Rowena provava em cada batalha seu valor e sua redenção, ela mais do que ninguém tinha de conviver com as consequências das suas escolhas e de seus erros, ela jamais poderia mudar oque aconteceu, esquecer pelo que passou, com Lucifer, com Michael, com Fergus e seu pai, toda a sua vida, e nada do que ela fez justificava seus atos, mas os explicava, e ao menos ela tentava o máximo corrigi-los. Os Winchesters eram o mais próximo de uma família que ela tinha, até mesmo com Jack ela passou a se importar, mas Sam, Sam era especial, ele a conquistou de uma maneira que nem ela mesma foi capaz de fugir ou negar, era algo desesperado que ela queria, e agora ela estava exatamente onde queria e precisava estar, nos braços de Sam Winchesters, do homem ao qual ela confia, do homem o qual atirou nela e mesmo quando ela teve a chance ela foi incapaz de tirar a sua vida, daquele que ela manteve a fenda do mundo apocalíptico aberta para que pudesse salvar sua mãe, aquele que a deu a página do livro dos condenados, daquele que a fez dizer sim para um arcanjo apenas para proteger sua família. Para proteger o homem que a mata.

O amar não há fazia fraca, ou vulnerável, flertar e estar apaixonada por ele ainda a desperta medo, mas também adrenalina e paixão a qual ela loucamente se entregaria, esse era um lugar o qual ela queria se aventurar não importasse as consequências, aliás ela não tinha nada a perder, e o amor apenas a mostrava que poder nunca foi capaz de encher o vazio em seu peito como as pessoas que ela se importavam era, mesmo que isso um dia a custasse sua vida. Nenhum dos dois saberia oque aconteceria agora, mas depois do beijo da enfermaria eles sabia que algo pra sempre havia mudado como agora em que eram apenas eles naquela noite fria e escura, um caçador e uma bruxa que compreendiam o quão quebrados eram.

"Rowena agora sabia que Sam poderia mata-la, e ele sabia que jamais seria capaz."


End file.
